


Star1117

by hannahuwu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Demon Hongjoong, Demon-vampire Hongjoong, Do y’all want a second chapter, Hongjoong thinks Seonghwa calling him Lord is kinky, M/M, Sexual Humor, Witch Yeosang, Wolf Hybrid Jongho, Wolf Hybrid Wooyoung, cat hybrid San, human seonghwa, vampire Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu
Summary: Hongjoong was bored, and Seonghwa was lost in his forest. A perfect way to pass the time!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140
Collections: ateez ff





	Star1117

“I’m bored,” the half-demon rasped out, knocking another bottle of whiskey over the table. Much to his annoyance, it didn’t break. His kind was incapable of getting drunk over such a thing as trivial as alcohol. Blood, on the other hand, a completely different subject. Before both his parents decided that he was old enough to live on his own (took them fifteen hundred years of convincing, for God’s sake), they’d calmly explained to him what he was. 

A half-demon, half-vampire. 

Their love story was so sappy and gag-worthy the boy (three centuries into life, _still a boy,_ his mother had reached out to pinch his cheeks while stretching out her leathery wings) had begged for a crash course version. 

Long story short, his mother, bored of hell, had decided to appear to a summoning despite being what she called ‘the equivalent of a high priestess’. Usually, those who went were in training, or out for blood. As she put it, hell was not as bad as most humans put it out to be. _“Think the Earth, but everything is legal, and you can’t exactly die since you’re already dead.”_ His father had laughed at that, slipping a hand close enough to her behind to tug on her tail (something he hadn’t inherited). 

His father, just as bored, hadn’t expected for one of the first descendants of Lilith to appear. He’d expected young blood, one that would let him indulge and feed upon with enough coaxing. It was _“love at first sight”_ she prattled on dreamily, giggling as her husband nipped at her finger as a response to being poked with a sharp amethyst coloured nail. 

Anyway, here he was, a couple of thousand years later (he lost count after two thousand), bored. Was he bored enough to try and summon a demon? _Yeah, but too much effort,_ his inner voice chimed in. 

“Isn’t there anything fun to do?” He raised his voice slightly, his familiars immediately scrambling over behind him, as dishevelled as ever. Wooyoung and San were capable of fucking around at any time of day. He was almost impressed. He’d only pulled them in to serve him after his parents left as company, but he’d grown rather fond of the two. 

“I’m tired of scaring people at the bottom of the mountain. There’s nothing to do, and I want some sort of adrenaline rush.” He huffed, turning to look at the two kneeling behind him. “Can’t either of you do something funny? Amuse me, damn it.” 

San raised an eyebrow. Wooyoung snickered. “You know for a fact we’re far from comedians. Any time we do something funny, it’s spontaneous.” San nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah. Why don’t you go read some books, hyung? Maybe that’ll be fun.” 

Hongjoong narrowed his eyes at San. “I’ve read every single book in this castle, thrice. And we’ve got four libraries. Now give me better suggestions,” he grumbled. 

Wooyoung cleared his throat. “Well, today’s a pretty special day.”

“Sure, November 17th. As if I haven’t lived through this day enough times to know there’s nothing about it. But go on,” Hongjoong yawned. 

“Have you ever heard of the viscatia flowers that bloom once every millennium in the north part of the Hera forest?”

“Nope,” Hongjoong drawled out his answer, popping the ‘p’ as he ran his fingers through San’s hair, watching as the hybrid purred contently. 

“Well, they’re beyond ethereal and have been dubbed ‘Angel Souls’ as the story goes that each angel that passes on reincarnates as a single flower. This year marks the end of a millennium, so they’ll be blooming underneath the areas where the moon shines bright. Tonight’s when the full moon blooms so what if-“ 

_“Bo~ring,”_ the redhead rolled his eyes, withdrawing his hand. San whimpers at the loss of contact, black tail swishing out behind him. “Any ideas, San?” He sees Wooyoung’s ears press against his head at being interrupted. He almost laughs in amusement at the wolf hybrid. 

“In which case, hyung, have you heard of the blue meteor shower that visits the south part of the forest? They only ever come once in five millennia, so they’re much rarer than the flowers.” Wooyoung smacks him slightly at the jest. San simply sticks out his tongue in mockery. “It happens on this very day, the seventeenth of November. We could go to watch?” The two, now cross-legged on the floor waiting for Hongjoong to break the silence that’s settled into the air. 

“Both of you are no fun,” he sighs. “I’m going out. Don’t come with me.” San and Wooyoung exchange a sad glance but say nothing in return. He pushes the large stained glass windows open effortlessly, stretching out his wing frame, careful not to knock anything else over with them. After the initial stretch, he pulls them back in and throws his body out the window, enjoying the initial drop of the cliff before letting his wings take reign of the winds, gliding upwards in the cold air of the night. It’s a nice feeling, being free to fly. Of course, his mother’s wings had been far grander, but he wasn’t about to complain. His are less bothersome and a much more manageable size even without having to hide them away with a spell. 

It’s when he’s soaring over the trees with ease that he picks up an unfamiliar scent, eyes flitting to a creature walking on two legs in a white flowy dress. _Pretty,_ he thinks, even from far behind. The dress has long sleeves but does not rest on the person’s shoulders. A cape tied loosely around his neck drags behind him, the ends dirtied with mud. A human boy, Hongjoong registers. Why is he out at this time of night? He sinks to the forest floor, trailing behind the human close enough that he can pick up on the other’s thoughts if he tries hard enough.

 _“I can’t do it, c-can’t continue anymore. This is where I’ll...breathe my last breath,”_ the human’s thoughts flash frantically, but Hongjoong picks up on said lines. Mind reading had never been his forte (his father seemed to think he just lacked practice). 

“Hey, you.” Hongjoong crept up behind him. The boy gasped, startled. “What’s an innocent face like yours doing in the terrifying Hera forest at a time like this?” He cocked his head to the side, withdrawing his wings into his back. 

“W-who are you?” The boy stuttered but remained in his spot. 

“I’m Hongjoong, the prince of darkness and the lord of this forest.” He grinned, baring his pearly white fangs. 

“Ah... Lord Hongjoong. I’ve never heard of you before, but you must be pretty great.” The beautiful man turned around to face him, pupils cloudy under a shade of grey. 

“Are you-“ Hongjoong hesitated, raising a hand in front of the other and waving slightly “-blind?”

The raven-haired man nodded. “I’ve been blind since birth.” He tugged at the white cape and pulled it around himself, body shivering slightly. “My name is Park Seonghwa, and I wasn’t out on a walk, Lord Hongjoong.” Hongjoong hums in response. “My village is experiencing a famine, and the winter storage has depleted.”

“So you’re out here looking for supplies?” Hongjoong continued to let his eyes take in the sight of the beautiful being before him. 

“No, Lord Hongjoong.”

“Lord isn’t part of my name, for your information. Just call me Hongjoong.”

“I’ve been abandoned, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa smiles painfully. “My father’s hand as he led me through the forest was so warm.” He swallows before continuing to speak. “Although my luck has fallen short, if my brothers and sisters will be able to continue surviving, my demise does not sound too bad to me.” Hongjoong watches as Seonghwa reaches out as if to touch him. He lets Seonghwa grip his sleeve with his slender fingers. “Lord, can you take me away?” He pleads. Hongjoong laughs.

“Take you away? Sounds like an excellent idea.” He pulls Seonghwa by the waist, breathing out onto the taller male’s exposed collarbones. “After all, I’m one of the few destroyers of your species.” He feels Seonghwa tremble at the contact, his lips upturning in amusement as he wets them with his forked tongue _(demon anatomy was complicated,_ as his mother used to say). “Anyway if I don’t take you, other predators will find you sooner or later. I’m sure you’d rather be drained than be ripped apart by the wolves, yes?” 

“Yes, please,” the words fell from Seonghwa’s plush lips quietly. Hongjoong sighed. This wasn’t as fun as he wanted it to be. 

“Your name was Seonghwa, correct?” He pulled the taller man to his feet, chuckling at the squeal the other let out. “Come with me, Seonghwa. It seems so boring to end the life of someone with no will or want to continue roaming the world. I shall make you want to live,” he grins. 

“But Lord-“ Hongjoong pulled Seonghwa onto his back, tucking his arms underneath pale soft thighs. 

“Hongjoong, Seonghwa. And don’t worry about it. I’m bored as hell right now.” Seonghwa yelps at the feeling of suddenly being far from the ground, clenching Hongjoong’s biceps weakly as they ascend higher. Hongjoong seems mindful in ensuring no branch hits Seonghwa’s face, and for that, he feels grateful. “I’m going to bring you to meet the witch in the forest. He knows how to give you your sight back. The guy’s a stubborn old man, about as old as the Earth itself, but he knows everything.” The wind flitting by seems to slow to a more gently breeze, the wings beating beneath where Seonghwa is pressed up against Hongjoong cease movement as they glide back down. “We’re here, I suppose.” Hongjoong sets the boy down, intertwine their fingers to guide them through the enchanted maze that he knows by heart. At this point, he could navigate it with his eyes closed and hands tied up.

“Where are we, Lord Hongjoong?” 

Hongjoong clicked his tongue. “I usually don’t like it when people call me Lord. But you make it sound kinky.” Seonghwa feels his face heat up at the vampire-demon’s words. Hongjoong laughs at the crimson dusting the other’s cheeks. “Anyway, we’re at his castle. Well, what’s left of his castle. It’s so run down from the outside you’d find it hard to believe it’s lived in.” 

_“Excuse you,”_ a voice piped up from around the corner. 

“Oh! Yeosang! Long time no see~!” Hongjoong feigned surprise, smiling widely at the other’s look of disdain upon his delicate features. The blonde sighed, waving his familiar over. “Jongho!” Hongjoong waved. 

“I was wondering who’d be visiting me at this fucking hour of the day. Of course, it would be the idiot Lord Hongjoong. You have no right to bring a...” his eyes drifted to Seonghwa, who was at this point clutching onto Hongjoong’s hand in fear as he hid his taller body behind the shorter male, “...human into my territory. Explain yourself, or Jongho will show you out the side door.” 

“Aw come on, Yeoyeo! Don’t be so cold. Besides, we all know you secretly love me.” He wiggles his eyebrows at the pair staring back, unamused by his antics. Yeosang runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head slightly. Jongho mumbles something under his breath that sounds a lot like a clipped curse in his native language. 

“You don’t pay me regular visits. What do you want?” Yeosang pressed a hand against the side of his face, elbow propped against the armrest of the grand chair he was seated on. 

“Give the human eyesight.” He grinned. Jongho almost growled.

 _“Listen here, you little shit-“_ the younger man began, only to be hushed by Yeosang. He whined in protest as Yeosang ruffled his fluffy hair, calming him down. 

“I don’t do free work for anyone, Hongjoong. Not even you. Plus, I haven’t forgotten about the excellent idea you had to bring in fireworks to the centre of the forest seventy years ago, which need I remind you- caused eighty hectares of land to be destroyed.” 

“Ah, you still remember that? I thought you’d gotten over it,” Hongjoong snickered, walking towards a window to stare out. Seonghwa stood in the spot he previously was in, head slightly bowed down.

“I’m so sorry to hear about your forest, Ahjussi.” Seonghwa sincerely apologised. Yeosang softened his previously hard gaze. 

“Ahjussi? Ah, suddenly I want to fix your eyesight.” He smiled warmly, rising from his seat to approach the taller male. “That'll take a bit more than just outer force, however. What do I use?” He hummed, caressing the side of Seonghwa’s cheek.

“Just use some of his life force. Easy.” Hongjoong suggested, tracing a pointed nail on the stained glass. Yeosang pursed his lips.

“Open your eyes, Park Seonghwa. Focus on the sound of my voice.” His finger ran up directly in front of Seonghwa’s empty eyes as he recited an incantation, pricking a thumb with his canine tooth before smearing the small stream of blood down the column of Seonghwa’s throat. Hongjoong visibly gulped at the scent. Yeosang’s blood was different than most, being a shade of white and smelling nothing of the usual metallic scent that accompanied human blood. Finally, he pressed the palms of his hands over both Seonghwa’s eyes. “Blink thrice, Park Seonghwa.” 

Seonghwa couldn’t believe it. As the witch lifted his hand, Seonghwa could see. He could see- he could see Yeosang, the witch, Jongho, the witch’s assistant, the interior of the castle, and light. He could see colours too! _The colour of Hongjoong’s was pretty, and Hongjoong was pretty also._

“You think I’m pretty?” Hongjoong threw his head back in laughter, Seonghwa’s face flushing in embarrassment. He’d completely forgotten about Hongjoong’s ability to read minds. “Don’t worry, I barely ever try to take a peek. Also, my hair is red. But you looked so happy I could not hold myself back. How do you feel?”

Seonghwa squealed, pulling the demon-vampire into a hug. “Thank you, Lord Hongjoong. I-“

“Hongjoong.” Yeosang cleared his throat. 

“What?” The red-haired male huffed, annoyed that his human had been interrupted. Huh. _His._ That didn’t sound too bad. 

“I’m sorry to be saying this but...” he motioned for Jongho to do something before continuing, “...at this rate, this human only has two hours to live. He was weak from the start. His soul only had two to three years left at best.” Jongho returned with a slim vial, passing it to the blonde alongside a chaste press of lips on his fair neck. 

“What.” Hongjoong turned to look at the seated male with frustration. “Then what the hell am I supposed to do with him?!” 

Yeosang shrugged. “Go cherish the time he has, I guess:” 

“Yeosang, what the fuck do you expect me to do in two hours?”

“Not my fault his soul was in such poor condition in the first place. Now shoo, I’ve done your bidding. I wish to sleep.” 

“You can’t sleep,” Hongjoong narrowed his eyes. 

“I developed a potion to lull me into slumber long ago. Jongho, show them to the door.” Yeosang rose, walking away from the throne room. The sound of his heels clicking against the ground annoyed Hongjoong more than it usually would. 

“Dammit, Yeosang, take his eyesight back! At least I’ll have a couple of years to torture him into wanting to leave-“ he was cut off by Seonghwa laughing in the distance at Jongho showing him how his tail and ears worked. 

“Oh, Hongjoong, this is wonderful! Even if I’ve only got a few hours left, at least I’ll get to see the world I’ve been living in my entire life.” His smile rivalled the brightness of the stars, Hongjoong involuntarily thought. “I got to see you.” A sense of happiness flooded into him as he took in the sight of the man that had brought him here, from the start of his (he’d recently learned) red hair to his sharp eyes, his pointed nose, his clean face, the multitude of earrings that littered his ears, and his wings. Seonghwa wanted to spend forever mapping them out. 

“Yeosang! This isn’t fun at all!” Hongjoong turned to the human. “I brought you here so that you’d beg me to let you live longer!” Hongjoong growled, pulling Seonghwa out. Jongho waved, chuckling at how Seonghwa excitedly waved back. “Come on; I can’t stand being in this dump any longer.” He brushed Seonghwa’s bangs away before fixing the cape. “Well, I suppose if we’ve only got few hours left-“ he leaned back, grinning at the flustered look on the human’s face, “-I’ll use that time to show you pretty things since you’re so pretty.” 

Yeosang watched from his bedroom window as the pair took to the sky. “You don’t understand it, Hongjoong. You don’t understand the happiness he feels at being able to see your hand in order to take it.” He turned to look at Jongho who’d entered the room. “He’d never understand.” He softly spoke, leaning into the younger’s touch. “It’s not something that can be understood by an immortal soul that will never age. To him, Seonghwa’s nothing more than an object to pass the time.” Quieter, he whispered. _“That’s why I don’t like his species.”_

Meanwhile, Seonghwa bombarded Hongjoong with questions. “Is that the forest I was walking through earlier? What colour is it?”

“Yup and the leaves are green, for the most part. The trunks are brown. The round thing you see up there is the moon, and the tiny glimmers of light around it are the stars.” 

“The moon is beautiful,” he gasped. “What are those floating things?” 

“Clouds. They look fluffy, but they’re just water.”

“This feels like a dream, Hongjoong, everything is so beautiful,” his eyes twinkled as Hongjoong carried him towards the destination he had in mind. 

“All of these things existed long before I did. I’ll show you something even stranger,” he mused.

“What’s that?” 

“The viscatia flowers, that bloom once a millennium. We should be able to find them-“ he swooped down, holding onto Seonghwa tighter before landing “-right here.” They settled on a patch of what looked like perhaps the most meticulously detailed flowers Hongjoong had ever seen. Shades of white ran through each petal, gold patterns adorning the underside and centre of every viscatia. The grass was completely covered. Seonghwa ran across the field, lifting his long skirt by an inch. Seonghwa was mesmerised by all the new things around him. From each crack pressed into the barks of the trees to the leaves that fluttered with the wind. The flowers had a specific shape- though he wasn’t sure what to name them. 

“They’re heart-shaped, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong answered his unspoken question. 

“A heart? Is that what our hearts look like?” 

“No, our hearts are fairly more complicated in structure.” Seonghwa nodded, going back to looking over the scenery before him. They were at the edge of a cliff, overseeing an ocean. The water glimmered under the bright light on the stars in the sky, each wave a curve that rose and crashed back down with a grace that only Mother Nature could achieve. _What did fishes look like? What did crabs look like? What did snakes look like? Were there snakes in the ocean? What did the birds look like? They hadn’t seen any birds on the way. Was the sky not always full of them?_ If Hongjoong heard his questions, he had chosen not to say anything. 

“Look, Hongjoong, they’re so pretty!” He giggled as he tripped and fell into a soft patch as loose petals flew all around his body. “What colour is this?” He looked up at Hongjoong, innocently blinking. His pupils were of a light brown, Hongjoong noted as he gathered a few flowers in the palm of his hand. 

“White. Just like your dress and your cape.” 

“So pretty, and yet they only bloom once a millennium... I feel like I’m walking on the light.” He breathed out. Hongjoong felt himself grow entranced by the sight as he tucked a few of the flowers behind Seonghwa’s ears. 

“A shame, don’t you think? Human lives are so short. You’ve got no second chances to see this. It’ll be your last time visiting the viscatia,” he pulled Seonghwa up, lifting him off the ground again. 

_“Is that why you’re showing them to me?”_ Seonghwa whispered. Hongjoong paused. 

“It’s time to go over to the south.” He hesitated, opting not to answer the question. “We don’t have a lot of time left. So up next we’ve got the blue meteor shower. They only show up once every five millennia, so it’s sporadic for a human to see them. You’re lucky, I suppose.” 

Seonghwa frowned but said nothing in response. He was already starting to feel his body weaken. Could Hongjoong sense it? 

“Hongjoong,” he called out quietly. 

“We’re here! Allow me to find us a good spot- ah, here, sit in my lap, Seonghwa. I’ll lean against the boulder, and it’s not very smooth.” Seonghwa felt his lower lip quiver. It was the first time anyone had tried to treat him gently. “Look at the sky, Seonghwa,” he snuck his arms around the other’s waist. At that exact moment, the meteor shower began. Countless shades of blue passed by against the backdrop of the starry night sky. Seonghwa dropped his head onto Hongjoong’s shoulder. “See, Seonghwa? If you’d live longer, you’d be able to see so much more-“ he paused. Seonghwa had coughed, a metallic scent immediately breaching Hongjoong’s senses. 

_“Hongjoong,”_ he murmured. “Will you indulge in a wish I have?” 

~

“Lord Hongjoong’s been like this since he got back,” Wooyoung whispered, San nodding in the direction of the vampire-demon sat in his velvet armchair, knees pulled up to his chest. “I knew the flowers were a bad idea,” the wolf groaned. 

San sighed. “The meteorites must have bored him too.” Tension grew in the room.

“I’m never going back to see the meteors or the flowers ever again.” Hongjoong broke the silence. “Because I promised that I’d look for him.” He looked back out the window, eyes travelling over each star. 

_“Will you indulge in a wish I have?” Hongjoong nodded gently, pulling Seonghwa closer. Seonghwa inhaled shakily. “When I was a child, my mom used to tell me,” he teared up at the feeling of Hongjoong interlacing their fingers, “that when people die, they become stars. She told me my grandfather was up there, with the stars I couldn’t see: that I’d become one of them when I passed on. But Hongjoong, I’m afraid.” He raised a shaky finger to point in the direction of a lone star. “I’m afraid I’ll end up shining alone. I want someone to see me.” He turned to look at Hongjoong, a trail of blood flowing from his lips. “Just as you found me in that dark forest, please, will you search for me again?”_

_Hongjoong had pressed their foreheads together, flinching at how cold the human was. “I promise.”_

_“Thank you, Hong...” he fell limp, eyes fluttering shut. Hongjoong felt a wetness drip onto his cheek. A tear? Strange._

“On a clear night, just as this one, we’ll be able to meet again, Seonghwa.” He cradled the white cape in his hold, looking up towards the stars. His shoulders shook as he cried, San and Wooyoung immediately rushing over in concern. They’d never seen their master cry. 

_“I promise.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on twitter as @hannah_uwo if you wanna scream at me lmaoooooo


End file.
